Finding a reason
by RegalQueen89
Summary: Jasper hale clings onto his first love Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. She died in a car crash after he was drafted into the Civil War as the youngest major in the Texas calvary. Years later Esme and Carlisle adopt a young woman named Alice.


Chapter 1

_**I don't any of the characters in the twilight saga, Stephanie meyers does. **_

_**Summary** \- Jasper hale clings onto his first love Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. She died in a car crash after he was drafted into the Civil War as the youngest major in the Texas calvary. Years later Esme and Carlisle adopt a young woman named Alice._

* * *

_Jasper hale was reading a civil war novel that was found among his fathers medical journals. He was a man of limited hobbies and interests. Alice came down the stairs and skipped into the living room. She seemed very bubbly, and cheery for a vampire. He gravitated towards her peaceful emotions, relaxed. _

_His dead heart was still mourning the loss of his first love, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. He couldn't forget her face, her hazel brown eyes, or her smile. He resented Maria and Hatti for turning him into a vampire, training there newborn army. She was never far from his thoughts. It kept him alive through each disposal. His friends Peter and Charlotte found her lifeless body by a river when they were out hunting. _

_Alice was twirling around in circles, when she noticed Jasper's presence. He was the only kid in this family who hadn't been so welcoming towards her. She already knew his answers but he always changed his mind at the last minute. He closed the book he was reading, felt her mood drop. He sent a wave of calm, relaxed her. _

_He scanned her again, as the spiky black tips on her head pointed in every direction. She was a midget compared to his other adoptive siblings. She dressed like a 13 year old adolescent. He was drawn to her, despite his hatred and self loathing, unpopular options. _

_Alice froze the moment her golden eyes saw Jasper. She wasn't his favorite family member in this household. She took it rather personally because her visions we're never wrong. She was apart of his coven weather he liked it or not. She wanted them to be friends, or at least civil to one another. _

_Jasper gazes at her, as if he can see right thru her midget sized body frame. He would easily crush her if she ever picked a fight with him. The idea of tearing her from limb to limb was dark even for him. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable. After all she is apart of the family. _

"_Why do you hate me so much?."_

_He shoved his hands into his pocket, shrugged. She reminded him of his first love. She was a spitting image that rubbed sault on old wounds. Mary alice Whitlock wouldn't want him to be suffering over her death. She'd want him to move on, love someone else. She's the only woman he'd ever loved. She never got to hear those words. _

"_You remind me of someone that I loved."_

"_All you've done to me is make my life miserable from the day I moved in."_

"_I didn't mean to. You look exactly like her. I couldn't handle it. I'm really sorry making you feel that way."_

_Jasper felt pretty bad about the way he mistreated alice. He wanted to take everything back, but you can't. He stared at her as wet tears formed in his eyes. Hatred, luster, vengeance, pain, anger and regret come flooding back. _

_She rushed by his side, cradled him. She didn't like seeing anyone cry especially the ones she loves the most. She ran her fingers through his honey blonde hair, rocked him back and forth. He collapsed into her chest, falls apart. He must have looked stupid and weak in her embrace. _

"_What happened to you're first love?."_

_He took a deep breath, tells her "she died in a car crash. My friends found her body in the river."_

_Alice body shuttered from Jasper story. She felt her brain rack around as if she was to put the pieces together. She just can't remember what happened to her. He felt her sudden distress and sent another wave of calm. _

"_I'm really sorry for your loss. She wouldn't want you to harbor her death like this. Humans do not live forever. I wish I could make you feel better."_

"_that's why I've hated you so much. Your exactly like her. It's not possible because she's dead. You could be her ghost for all I know."_

"_You are a stubborn fool!. I hate you!."_

_She was angry, hurt by his words. She came here to patch things up._

_Somehow she got clobbered. She wished that he'd drown. Edward read Jasper thoughts, and planning on giving him an earful once she was out of hearing range. _

_Esme and Carlisle rushed into the living room a few seconds after there eldest son Edward caught them up to speed. As parents they hated seeing there kids fighting like a pack of wild animals. They raised them better than that._

"_Jasper Hale, STOP!." _

_He couldn't contain the beast that lives within him. He picked up midget alice and slammed her body into the wall, pinned her against the hardwood floor, growled. She was caught off guard and was unable to fight him off. It took Emmett and Edward to pull Jasper off of alice before he lost an arm, leg or even a lung. She could barely get up on her own without Rosalie help. His blonde sister helped the fairy get up on her feet, instead of ripping her body to pieces._

"_Get Jasper out of here."_

_Emmett dragged his baby brother outside, gave him a major yelling fit. He liked alice. Thanks to him she was hurt. He wanted to know what triggered his rage. There was no way it was her._

"_Jasper, what the hell man!." _

_The other blonde hale twin calms down, looks at his older brother who is stronger than him. He forgot his strength. He felt awful for attacking alice like that. He doesn't know what came over him. He might have broken her arm or wrist he couldn't tell. She would heal in a few days._

"_I hate that midget!. She's annoying as f*ck. Yet i'm drawn towards her bubbly personality. I cant stand it." _

_Emmett wrapped his arms around Jasper, arrests him so he wouldn't go back inside the house until he had calmed down and apologized to alice. Jasper tried to break free from his brothers tight grip, he was helpless against him._

_Alice Cullen limbs to Carlisle office. Esme frowned at her son Jasper for causing this little girl so much pain she could hardly walk. As a mother she hated seeing her kids in pain, it hurt her soul, to see them cry. She couldn't fix it or take it away. _

_Carlisle wrapped a bandage cloth around her ankle and wrist. His son frackered several bones and ligaments. He even noticed bite marks running up and down her arms. He grabbed a damp washcloth, whipped the bloodmarks away._

_Edward read and heard each one of alice painful cries in her mind. She was in great pain. He should have known that something like this could have happened. He should have been there to protect her. He never trusted Jasper. He was dangerous, wild, mad with rage and hopelessly lost in a haze of emotions. _

'_Alice, are you alright?. How badly are you hurt?.'_

'_It hurts to walk on my left ankle. Carlisle told me that my bite marks are pretty bad but they'll heal over time. I'm lucky that I survived this attack.' _

'_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.' _

'_You can't protect me from everything, Edward. Jasper didn't mean to hurt me. He said that I remind him of his first love. She died in a car accident. Everything about me reminds him of her._

_Don't blame him for that. Its my fault for even bringing it up in the first place.' _

_Alice exchanged her private thoughts with Edward in mini visions of what lead up to the attack. He quickly figured everything out in seconds without having to speak out loud. 'Mary Alice brandon whitlock' was her name. He understood why Jasper got so fired up, nearly killed his sister. _

'_You're safe now alice. He is calmed down and wants to speak with you. If you're okay with it." _

_She got up slowly, almost fell flat on the floor, as Edwards cool hands caught her. He carried her down the stairs, sat her on the couch. Jasper bows his head down, he catches a glimpse at Alice injures. He did this to her, unintentionally. _

"_I'm sorry for attacking you." _

"_I know. It's my fault for asking you about your first love." _

_The memories of Mary alice brandon were still fresh in Jaspers mind. The wounds were cut wide open. He shouldn't have attacked her like that. He could have killed her. Now she is in pain because of him._

_The guilt, remorse ate him alive._


End file.
